Ojos negros
by Paula Cullen Bellamy
Summary: ¿Nunca has mirado a un persona y sentido como si se parara el mundo? Lily debe enfrentarse a esa mirada día tras día... ¿Qué harías en su lugar?
1. En el tren

Mi cuarto año en Hogwarts estaba a punto de comenzar, y yo deseaba más que nunca que el día uno de septiembre llegase. Pertenecía a la casa de Griffyndor, y este año por fin podría entrar en el equipo de quiditch. Los años anteriores no conseguí la plaza debido a que no tenía escoba, y las del colegio eran demasiado lentas, pero este verano, por mi cumpleaños, me habían regalado una escoba, y de las mejores. Me había estado entrenando, y era bastante buena. Además, este año el antiguo buscador había acabado el colegio y dejaba libre la plaza que más me interesaba.

El verano pasó rápido, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba en King Cross, buscando a mis amigas en el andén 9 y 3/4. Las encontré hablando sobre lo que habían hecho en verano, y nos saludamos efusivamente.

-Bueno LiLy, ¿tú que has hecho en verano?

-Pues estuve en la playa todas las vacaciones. hay que aprovechar, en el colegio casi siempre hace frío. ¿Y vosotras?

-Yo también estube en la playa- respondió Megan.

-Yo en la montaña- dijo Allyson.

-Yo dando clases- se quejó Jane.

-Si estudiases más tal vez no necesitarías clases de refuerzo- se rió cariñosamente Megan-. Si quieres este año te ayudo un poco.

Megan era la que sacaba mejores notas, aunque merecidas, pues siempre estaba estudiando en la biblioteca y ayudándonos con nuestros deberes. Pero a Jane lo de estudiar no se le daba muy bien, era rara la vez que la veías con un libro en las manos. Aun así era muy inteligente, y en cuanto consegía centrarse un poco, lo sacaba a la primera.

-Bien, además de soportarte en clase y en la sala común te tendré que soportar en la biblioteca- tras esta declaración Megan se lanzó sobre ella y ambas empezaron una especie de pelea, pero falsa.

Megan y Jane iban pertenecían a la misma casa, Ravenclaw, mientras que Allyson y yo pertenecíamos a Griffyndor. Allyson era mi mejor amiga, compartiamos todo, y jugábamos juntas en el equpio de quiditch. Bueno, en realidad yo no jugaba todavía, pero este año, si ella seguía de cazadora, jugaríamos juntas.

-Vamos Lily, el tren está a punto de salir-me apremió mi madre.

Me despedí de mis padres, pero antes de irme mi madre me llevó aparte y me dijo:

-Lily, vigila a tus hermanos

-Mamá, ¿no crees que son lo bastante mayores comopara cuidarse ellos solitos? Estoy harta de hacer de niñera.

-¡Por favor! No soportaría que me mandaran otra lechuza por culpa de James.

-Ginny, ¿qué le estás pidiendo a Lily?- intervino mi padre preocupado por el tono de súplica que usaba mi madre.

-Calla Harry, estamos hablando de mujer a mujer-dijo ella con un movimiento de la mano.

-Vale, le vigilaré-accedí-. Pero tengo que irme, el tren está a punto de salir.

-Adios pequeña-me abrazó mi padre-. Y recuerda, no te metas en lios.

Me despedí de mi madre y de mis tios, y me dirigí al tren acompañada de mi primo Hugo. Ya dentro del tren nos despedimos, él se fue con sus amigos y yo me dirigí al vagon que ya estaba ocupado por todas mis amigas.

-Bueno chicas, ahora que nos alejamos de la vigilancia paterna... ¡Contadme!- chilló Allyson

-¿Os acordais del chico del verano pasado?-cuando asentimos, Jane continuó- Pues le volví a ver este verano, y me pidió salir.

-¿¡Qué!- chillamos a la vez, y un segundo despues estallamos en risas.

-Es súper mono, y además, a crecido mucho este verano, está mucho más guapo -confesó sonrrojandose-. Aunque lo dejamos, porque los dos terminabamos pronto las vacaciones, solo salimos durante una semana. ¿Y vosotras? ¿Algo nuevo que contar?

-Qué va-contestó Megan-. Me he pasado todo el verano con mi familia.

-Y yo- añadí-. Bueno, fui a un campamento a principios de verano, pero no pasó nada.

Allyson se estaba empezando a poner colorada, y como llevaba un rato callada me acerqué a ella:

-¿Tú etsás muy callada, no?

-¡Está bien, está bien! Yo he conocido a alguien- susurró. Al ver nuestra muda pregunta añadió-. Se llama Daniel, tiene un año más que nosotras y vive en Francia. También es mago.

-¡Genial! Así podrás mandarle lechuzas, ¿no? Yo me pasé una semana intentando expicarles a mis amigos del campamento que no funcionaban ni los móviles ni el ordenador en el colegio- confesé.

Megan era de familia muggle, Allyson, mestiza, y Jane venía de una larga familia de magos, aunque sus padres adoraban el mundo muggle y de vacaciones visitaban sitios de interés para los "no magos". Y yo era la hija del famoso Harry Potter. Al entrar en Hogwarts la gente me señalaba al principio, pero para mi hermano Albus fue peor. ¿Dónde se había visto un Potter o un Weasley en Slytherin? También Hugo, mi primo, era de Huffelpuf. Eramos una familia extraña, cada uno a una casa diferente. En las cenas familiares y otros eventos, nunca faltaba la discusión de siempre sobre que casa era la mejor en quidich, pero al final acabábamos todos riendo.

Entre risas, cotilleos y confesiones, el tiempo en el tren se nos pasó volando. Cuando llegamos, bajamos de las últimas, y yo me retrasé porque se me había caído una bolsa de "Grageas de todos los sabores" que había estado comiendo. Le dije a mis amigas que fuesen saliendo, y me agaché para cogerla, debajo del asiento, y al levantarme me golpeé contra el banco.

Maldiciendo, me levanté rascándome la cabeza por la parte que me había golpeado, y me di la vuelta. En la puerta estaba un chico al que no había visto nunca, alto, de pelo castaño y ojos negros. Al ver que me quedaba quieta y en el suelo,me ayudó a levantarme.

-Gracias- murmuré cohibida al sentir su mano sobre la mía.

-No hay de qué- dijo con voz grave y profunda. Tras ayudarme, se fue.

Salí del tren un poco confundida, y me reuní con mis amigas en el carruaje en el que estaban subidas.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto?- me preguntó Megan.

-Luego os lo explico- respondí aun aturdida.

En la selección de las casas estaba todavía en mi mundo. ¡No sabía ue me había pasado! ¿Desde cuando me tiraba una hora embobada después de que un chico me ayudase?

-¿Te pasa algo? Llevas todo el banquete ausente.

Le conté a Allyson lo que me había pasado, y que no era normal que estuviese así de lejos del mundo real.

-Pues chica, no se que decirte. ¿Le habías visto alguna vez?

-Que va, ni siquiera se de qué casa es ni qué edad tiene.

-Mmm- dijo Allyson pensativa-. Me parece que hay un chico castaño de ojos negros en Ravenclaw.

-Bueno, ya les preguntaremos a estas- añadí señalando a Megan y Jane, que hablaban en su mesa.

El resto del banquete lo pasamos saludando a los compañeros de nuestra casa, especialmente a Robert y a John, dos chicos de nuestro curso de los que nos habíamos hecho amigas el año pasado.

-¿Qué tal el verano, Lily?- preguntó Rob.

-Un poco aburrido, ¿y el tuyo?

-Genial, aunque lo de volver al colegio lo ha estropeado un poco-añadió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno, al menos todavía nos queda un año para los TIMOS, ¿has visto a los de quinto este año?- añadí señalando a un grupito de quinto curso- Están atacados y aun no han empezado las clases.

Estaban todos hablando entre ellos muy rápido, y nerviosos, seguramente porque aquel era el año más complicado en lo que llevaban de colegio.

-No es por los TIMOS, están hablando del chico nuevo- me explicó Rob.

-¿Qué chico nuevo?- pregunté extrañada.

-¿No te has enterado? Como este año ha quedado una plaza libre en nuestro curso (después de que Alexander se mudase a nose dónde) ha entrado un chico nuevo. No me acuerdo de cómo se llama. Es de otro país, del sur de Europa creo pero nose muy bien de cuál. Mira es ese- añadió señalando a el chico de ojos negros que me había ayudado en el tren.


	2. Empezando las clases

-Lo sabía-murmuré, y fui corriendo a contarselo a Allyson, que discutía con John sobre qué asignatura era la más fácil.

-Conque es nuevo, ¿no? Pues deberíamos ir a hablar con él. ¡Mirar que solo está!- señaló Allyson.

-Ir vosotros, que sois chicos- dije yo.

-¿Y qué pasa porque seamos chicos?- se quejó John.

-Pues que él tambien lo es- dijo Allyson haciendo un movimiento de cabeza para hacer ver que la respuesta a su pregunta era obvia.

-Está bien- accedió Robert, para que no empeasen a discutir-. Pero le decimos que venga a sentarse con nosotros, así que vostras tendreis que hablar también con él.

-Trato hecho- djo Allyson guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Allie! Yo no quiero hablar con él. Que verguenza- dije cuando los chicos ya se habían ido.

-Tu tranqui, que yo me ocupo- dijo quitándole importancia.

John y Robert seguían hablando con el chico nuevo, hasta que le dijeron algo que hizo que mirara en nuestra dirección Allyson y yo le sonrreimos, y él nos devolvió la sonrrisa. Tenía unos dientes rectos y blancos, que contrastaban un poco con su piel, que tenía un ligero toque moreno. Se levantó y caminó, junto con Robert y John, hasta nosotras, y me di cuenta de que era más alto que ellos.

-Chicas este es Jacob, Jacob, ellas son Lily y Allyson- nos presentó Robert.

Nosotras íbamos a estrecharle la mano cuando se acercó y nos plantó sendos besos en las mejillas a las dos. Allyson y yo nos miramos un poco cohibidas, pues en Inglaterra no nos dabamos besos en las mejillas con desconocidos.

-Es de Italia, y allí se saludan así- explicó John al ver nuestro desconcierto.

-En realidad soy de EEUU, pero he vivido siempre en Roma- dijo a modo de disculpa-. No quería ofenderos, siempre olvido que aquí no os saludais así-sonrrió.

-No pasa nada- dijo Allyson-. Hablas muy bien inglés para haber vivido en Italia, ¿no?

-Mis padres me enseñaron inglés a la vez que italiano.

-¿Por qué te mudaste aquí?-pregunté curiosa.

-Mis padres murieron en un accidente y mi abuela vive aquí-dijo mirando al suelo. Tras su declaración, llegaron unos minutos de silencio por nuestra parte.

-Lo siento- murmuré. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpida e insensible?

-Tranquila, no lo sabías, no pasa nada- levantó la cabeza y sonrrió para hacer ver que no importaba.

-¿Antes etudiabas en tu casa o en un colegio?-preguntó Allyson.

-En un colegio, pero seguro que no lo conocéis, no era tan grande ni tan famoso como este.

-¿Y cuál te gusta más?-pregunté.

-Este es mucho más bonito, y en cuanto a la gente..., me quedo con Hogwarts.

Todos nos reimos y le dimos las gracias, yo seguía con un poco de verguenza, pero no tenía por qué, al fin y al cabo, en el tren solo me había ayudado a levantarme.

-Pero es demasido grande, ¿no os perdeis para llegar a las clases?- preguntó, y se notaba que estaba nerviosopor eso.

-Que va, llegará un momento en que aprendas dónde estan todas las aulas.

-Eso espero- dijo, y al ver que todo el mundo se levantaba y se encaminaba hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor añadió-. Por cieto, ¿dónde está nuestra, cómo la habeis llamado, sala común?

Nos reimos y fuimos a la puerta para acompañarle a la torre de Ravenclaw.

-¡Chicas!- nos llamó Jane- Os acompañamos, nos han dicho ya la contraseña de nuestra sala común y luego vamos.

-Hola- saludó Jane a Robert y a John.- ¿Quién es vuestro amigo?

-Jacob, Megan y Jane-dijo Robert, un poco harto de las presentaciones-. Chicas, Jacob.

Esta vez Jacob se contuvo de darles dos besos en las mejillas. Hechas las presentaciones, nos encaminamos a nuestra torre. El Gran Comedor ya estaba vacío, y por los pasillos solo quedaban algunos rezagados y nosotros.

En la puerta de nuestra sala común nos despedimos de ellas y nos fuimos todos a nuestras habitaciones enseguida, había sido un día muy largo.

Sin embargo Allyson, mis compañeras de cuarto y yo no podíamos evitar las charlas nocturnas.

-¿Habéis visto al chico nuevo? ¡Es italiano!- exclamó Julia.

-Y tiene un acento monísimo-añadió Claire.

-Pero si no tiene acento-se extrañó Allyson.

-Esque Claire se inventa las cosas...-aclaró Leah.

Dspués de reir y hablar durante horas, decidimos que ya era hora de dormirnos, porque al día siguiente empezaríamos el colegio con las clases.

Por la mañana bajamos un poco tarde a la sala común porque nos dormimos, y por uno de los pasillos nos encontramos a Jacob. Parecía desorientado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en el Gran Comedor ya?-pregunté extrañada. Se dio la vuelta y dio un suspiro de alivio al vernos.

-Menos mal que os encuentro, me he perdido.

-¿Y Robert y John?-preguntó Allyson.

-Aun estaban dormidos cuando me he levantado, y por aquí no ha pasado nadie, así que no he podido preguntar.

-Es que es un atajo, no mucha gente pasa por aquí para ir al Gran Comedor. Vamos, ven con nosotras-le animé.


	3. Familia

Cuando llegamos al Gran Comedor, el jefe de nuestra casa ya estaba repartiendo los horarios, así que desayunamos lo más deprisa que pudimos para dirigirnos a nuestra primera clase, Herbología con Huffelpuff.

-¿Habeis visto que viernes más horrible tenemos?-comentó John- Clase doble de Historia de la Magia,doble de Pociones y Aritmancia.

Ese año, todos ibamos a las mismas clases, incluido Jacob, que ya se había integrado en el grupo.

-Pero tenemos Pociones y Cuidado de ls Criaturas Mágicas con Ravenclaw-añadí sonriendo a Allyson.

-Y Herbología y Aritmancia con Huffelpuff-me señaló ella.

-¿Hugo ha cogido Aritmncia este año?-me preguntó Robert, que se había hecho bastante amigo de mi primo.

-Sí, mi tío Ron decía que le dejasemos opinar, pero mi tía le a obligado-reí al recordar la cara de Hugo cuando me lo contó.

-¿Tienes un primo en Hogwarts?-me preguntó Jacob.

-Tiene a toda su familia en Howarts-dijo John antes de dejarme contestar. Yo enrrojecí:

-No somos tantos, están mis hermanos James, que va a séptimo y es de Griffyndor (enseguida oirás hablar de él, no puede estarse un día sin llamar la atención), y Albus, que va a sexto y es de Slytherin, mi prima Rose, que tiene la misma edad que él y es de Gryffindor, mi primo Hugo que tiene nuestra edad y es de Huffelpuff...-empecé a explicar llevando la cuenta con los dedos.

-Y esos solo son los más cercanos-me interrumpió John provocando las risas de todos.

-Bueno, luego están mis primos Fred y Molly, que son gemelos y tienen la edad de James y son también de Gryffindor, mis primas Roxanne, que hace dos años que acabó el colegio, y Lucy, que lo acabó el año pasdo, Victorie, que hace mucho que lo acabó, Lois, que tiene la edad de Roxanne, y Dominique, que tiene la edad de James pero estudia en Francia. Y bueno, luego está Teddy, que es como de la familia y está saliendo con victorie, pero tiene un año más que ella.

-Uou, ¿y tienes más parientes?-bromeó Jacob.

-Bueno, en realidad si, pero no los veo mucho. Es la familia de el primo de mi padre, los Dursley, pero como mi padre y él no se llevaban muy bien de pequeños, aunque han hecho las paces les veo poco-arrugué la nariz al acordarme de mi "primo". Vernon Junior tenía la misma edad que yo, y era terriblemente insoportable. Era un egoísta y un malcriado, además de tener un nombre horrible.

-La familia del primo de mi padre odia la magia, fue toda una sorpresa cuando mis primos desarrollaron poderes-añadí sonriendo al acordarme de la carta que le llegó mi padre (por vía _muggle_, por supuesto) diciendo que mis dos "primos" gemelos de diez años son magos. Ellos sí eran buenos, Matt y Jane, al menos mucho más que su hermano mayor. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, mi padre me contó que su tía se había vuelto insoportable cuando se enteró de que su hermana menor (mi abuela) era maga y ella no. Tal vez debería darle otra oportunidad a Vernon J.

-¡Es verdad! Al final no nos lo contaste, ¿vendrán tus primos a Hogwarts el año que viene?-me preuntó Allyson.

-Aún no lo sabemos, pero mi padre está intentando convencer a mi "tío" de que los mande aquí, que es la mejor escuela de magia.

-Me siento halagada de que diga eso de la escuela, señorita Potter, pero si no le importa a usted y a sus compañeros, me gustaría empezar ya la clase.

Ya habíamos entrado en el invernadero, y al estar de espaldas a la puerta, no me había dado cuenta de que la clase había empezado y que el profesor Longbottom estaba explicando una cosa.

-Lo siento profesor.-murmuré muerta de vergüenza.

-Por ser el primer día no les quitaré puntos, pero la próxima vez asegúrense de llegar puntuales.

Avergonzados, corrimos a sentarnos e el único hueco libre que había, al lado de Hugo y sus amigos.

* * *

><p>Hola! Bueno, en este capítulo empezamos a ver a la familia de Lily, no solo a sus amigos. Es un poco corto, pero bueno.<p>

Dejad reviews! gracias!


End file.
